In the related art, for example, a vibration damping device as illustrated in the following PTL 1 is known. This vibration damping device includes a tubular first mounting member that is coupled to any one of a vibration generating portion and a vibration receiving portion, a second mounting member that is coupled to the other of the vibration generating portion and the vibration receiving portion and is inserted through the first mounting member, and an elastic body that couples both of the mounting members together. A plurality of pressure-receiving liquid chambers, in which a liquid is enclosed and of which portions of the wall surfaces are constituted of the elastic body, are disposed within the first mounting member. The pressure-receiving liquid chambers have a pair of first pressure-receiving liquid chambers that communicate with each other through a first limiting path and a second pressure-receiving liquid chamber that communicates with an auxiliary liquid chamber, in which the liquid is enclosed, through the second limiting path. The pair of first pressure-receiving liquid chambers sandwich the second mounting member therebetween. The second pressure-receiving liquid chamber is arranged side by side with the second mounting member in the axial direction of the first mounting member. This vibration damping device absorbs and damps vibration along both the axial direction and a direction in which the pair of first pressure-receiving liquid chambers sandwich the second mounting member.